


No Matter What

by TheWorldOnlyISee



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark!Bunnymund, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldOnlyISee/pseuds/TheWorldOnlyISee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been three months since Jack had gotten Bunny away from Pitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and it’s JackRabbit! This piece is completely inspired by a picture drawn by Pooka-Curse on tumblr. You guys should definitely go and look at his stuff, it’s amazing! Anyway, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Warning: It’s not explicit, but there’s definitely mentions of sex between a giant bunny and a dead boy. Read at your own risk!

It’s been three months since Jack had gotten Bunny away from Pitch. 

At first he had been terrified. Bunny was no longer the grey and white lover of Spring and Guardian of Hope he’d been before the Nightmares had dragged him into the shadows to be changed by the Boogeyman. Now he was dark: dark enough that the markings on his arms and head and back were barely visible on his fur. Black sand flowed out from under his paws as he paced the Warren, head down and sniffing until he could navigate the large haven without problems, and his ears were always pricked and tensed at every sound. His eyes…

Jack had cried when he’d seen Asters’ eyes. 

The deep forest green he’d come to love was completely gone; bleached from his eyes and left bright and unseeing whilst everything else had been tainted with darkness. It didn’t look as if it bothered the Pooka much though. It seemed to Jack that his lover’s other senses were more than enough to compensate for the lack of just one, and this is what had Jack scared the most. 

Even blind, E. Aster Bunnymund was completely capable of taking down anything that stood in his way. 

Jack wasn’t sure if Bunnymund’s instinctual need to protect his mate would carry over when they were no longer in danger. Protectiveness seemed too light of an emotion to pierce through Bunny’s haze of darkness for long, and Jack had braced himself for when the Pooka would eventually turn on him. Except that moment never came. 

After Bunny had seemingly reacquainted himself with the Warren, the Pooka finally let himself relax a bit as he wandered over to his mate. He sniffed at Jack’s cheek, licked him, and then lifted himself a bit to tuck Jack’s head under his chin. Jack, still tense and unsure of what he should do, allowed Aster to pull him in closer so that the Pooka could better mark him with his scent. These actions were familiar to Jack, and in spite of everything he let himself relax in Aster’s embrace. 

Jack had to stop himself from freezing Bunnys’ arms off when the Pooka suddenly lifted him off the ground. 

Asters’ strides were unhurried as he carried his mate towards their nest, and Jack could hear his heart pounding as Bunny brought them closer and closer to the place they’d spent their most intimate moments in the past. The Pooka didn’t seem to notice his mates’ growing distress, instead nuzzling his white hair and breathing in his mates’ scent, and he only paused long enough to growl at a group of eggs following them before ducking into the enclave that hid the nest.

Aster laid Jack down on the bed of soft grass and straw before curling around his mate and burying his face into the boys’ neck to sleep. It seemed that, at least for that night, Jack’s fears were unfounded.  
They didn’t stay that way for long. 

However, even after three months of consistent sex with the dark being, Jack had little more to show for it than a body littered with bruises and bite marks. Sure they may have lasted longer and tended to bleed, but really, it was so completely normal for Aster that Jack hardly ever noticed. 

Bunnymund would never be accused of being gentle, but he never actively tried to hurt Jack during their rutting. It was very familiar to Jack as it wasn’t that much different from their usual love making. There was less talking, sure, and the romps tended to last much longer than he was used to, but other than that it was the same. 

No, what surprised Jack the most was that Aster never tried to hurt him the when they weren’t going at it.

Usually after he was spent Aster would curl around Jack, just like the first night, and fall asleep with the Guardian of Fun wrapped in his arms. He would groom and nuzzle Jack when they were up and about; swiping the frost he could feel beneath his paws off before snuffling his mates’ hair until he giggled. And even though he would growl at any of the eggs that came near, the next moment he would still demand Jack scratch his neck just right until he collapsed in a happy heap on the ground.

There were drawbacks, of course; Bunnymund would not Jack leave the Warren to go and get the other Guardians. Jack would have tried anyway, of course, but the one time he’d launched himself into the air Bunny had tackled him back to the ground before he’d gone even a foot higher. Pinned beneath the angry Pooka, Jack could only stare as Bunny threatened to break his staff into little pieces if he ever tried going somewhere Bunny couldn’t get to again. It was the first time Aster had spoken since coming to the Warren, and Jack had been so shocked he’d agreed readily.

He hadn’t tried to fly since. 

He couldn’t bring himself to be angry at Aster though, not really. Jack understood that the Pooka was only this way due to Pitch’s influence, and he knew that Aster wouldn’t be this way forever. He hoped he wouldn’t be, anyway.

It was a strong hope, though. With every thrust that brought Jack closer and closer to the edge, the Guardian of Fun stared up into Aster’s face with the confidence that he would see beautiful green eyes again. For it wasn’t the face of a corrupt monster that had him arching into strong arms and clutching at dark fur; it was Aster, and it would always be Aster.

No matter what.


End file.
